


Wrecked

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Charles Croydon held Sarah Croydon after footsteps were in their Salem home.





	Wrecked

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon held Sarah Croydon after footsteps were in their Salem home. He remembered how superstitious the townspeople were.   
Townspeople flipped furniture. Wrecked Sarah's things. They eventually departed. Not one vampire to burn. 

Sarah sobbed after she viewed wrecked childhood toys. She was in Croydon's arms again. New treats?

 

THE END


End file.
